


That's...not the Plan

by StupidGenius



Series: Not How They Planned It [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek fails at romance tho, M/M, happty ending i swear, kind of, nothing bad happens this time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This getting to be really sad." Lydia informed him.<br/>"I know."<br/>"You have to do something."<br/>"I know." He groaned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's...not the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Starts off about a month after 'I'll Love You Always Darling'
> 
> You don't have to have read that one to get this one, but they go better together.

There was a scar in the middle of his pale chest now. It was pink, indented, and permanent. It was too close to Stiles' heart for Derek's liking. But that didn't matter much now. Because Stiles was grinning at him from the chair, holding his hand, a design being etched into his back.

"Is that why you always kept that space open?" Derek questioned, watching the triskelion form under the needle. It wasn't black, like the rest of his tattoos. It was red, brighter than blood, but not bright red like his hoodie. It stood out next to the runes and symbols and knots tattooed onto Stiles' shoulders and upper arms.

"Maybe." He paused. "No. I was going to get a tree. But I figured this would mean more to you that me getting a plant tattooed on my back." He beamed at him.

"I wouldn't care." He shrugged. The look Stiles gave him told him that his boyfriend knew it was a lie.

"Yeah, okay. Keep telling yourself that."

"What's this mean, anyway?" The tattoo artist, Petra, wondered. She was almost finished filling in the last swirl.

"Alpha, Beta, and Omega." Derek hadn't been sure Stiles remembered, let alone had been listening to him when he told him the meaning all those years ago. "His family was really big on mythology."

"Sweet." The girl nodded. "Alright, I'm all done." She cleaned and bandaged it, and then handed Stiles a bottle. "Have him help you put this on it for a couple of days. And keep it it clean." She warned.

"Thanks." Stiles smiled at her. It was impossible for someone not to smile back.

As they left, all the nerves Derek had been feeling earlier came rushing back. It had been a month since they released Stiles from the hospital. He was still on desk duty at the station, but he would probably find a way to get off it quickly. And he still hadn't proposed.

He could have when Stiles demanded to be taken to Monica's diner, and then spent an hour apologizing for the stupid fight they had before he got shot. He could have done it every morning since, when Stiles was curled up against him on the couch and eating a bowl of his ridiculously sugar cereal.  He should have done it when Stiles said he was going to get the tattoo. But now he had it, and they were walking to the car, and the ring was still in his jacket pocket.

"Stiles," he started.

"Yeah?" He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to think of what to say. _I could do it right now. It wouldn't be perfect, but...no, Stiles would want something nice. He wouldn't want to be proposed to in a parking lot._

"I love you." He decided on. Stiles beamed at him, wrapping his arms around him and hooking his chin over his shoulder.

"I love you too."

 

* * *

 

 

"This is getting ridiculous." Lydia told him the next day.

It was movie night. Scott, Stiles, and Erica had insisted on having at least two days a month where the pack gathered at one of their homes and slept over. It was usually at Derek and Stiles' place, since he was the Alpha and the only other place big enough was the Stilinski House.

"What is?"

"Oh, seriously?!" Isaac spoke up. "Derek, everyone knows you're going to propose." Fuck. He turned to glare at Erica.

"You told them?"

"No! I swear, I didn't-"

"Relax." Boyd huffed. "We saw the ring while you sleeping in the hospital." Oh. He blushed, frowning at the floor. Scott laughed.

"Why haven't you done it yet?"

"I'm waiting for the right time." He grumbled.

"And how long have you had he ring?" Lydia raised an eyebrow. He wished they were still at least a little afraid him. "That's what I thought. You probably bough it months ago, around the time Stiles was afraid you were going to break up with him because you'd disappear for hours."

"He thought I was going to break up with him?"

"Well, yeah." Erica looked at his like he was stupid.

"That was the fourth time, right? Because he thought they were going to break up right before he got shot, too." Isaac supplied. Suddenly, Derek felt like the worst person in the world. Was he really so distant sometimes that his own mate thought he would just leave him? It made sense, when he thought about it. They'd been together for years, and he'd never even mentioned marriage to him. Stiles did, sometimes, but lately Derek had been brushing it off so he wouldn't suspect anything. Looking back, it was probably stupid, because he looked suspicious as hell and not for the right reasons.

"Crap. I-"

"What are guys talking about?" Stiles came through the door to the apartment, holding a few CVS bags in his hands. "I got the stupid chips you guys wanted."

"Hey, I love sour cream and onion." Scott pouted.

"Oh, I know buddy. We all do." Stiles laughed as he dropped the bags on the counter. He frowned when he noticed the way everyone was watching him, and put his hands on his hips. "What? Do I have something on my face? What are you - you guys were talking about me, weren't you."

"Just about how much Derek loves your cute ass." Erica sighed. Stiles sputtered, and Derek glared at her before grabbing him and pulling him down onto his lap.

"Just play the fucking movie already."

 

* * *

 

 

Tonight. He could do it tonight. Yeah. They're both not doing anything, he's putt it off long enough. It-

"Where are you going?" Derek asked. Stiles rushed around the apartment, dressed in uniform, grabbing his keys.

"I'm off desk duty. They're short a deputy so they asked me to come in today." He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay." He said dumbly.

"Love you!" Stiles called over his shoulder.

"Love you too." He sighed, shoulders slumming. It can wait another night.

 

* * *

 

 

"This isn't exactly my idea of a romantic date." Stiles panted, resting his hands on his knees.

They were in the preserve, running from a troll. An honest to god troll. It was huge, dumb as fuck, and seemed to like using his boyfriend as a rag doll. Stiles blasted it with magic and cut off one of its arms, but it didn't look like the thing was slowing down. The rest of the pack was trying to distract it.

"It's not my fault you're like cat-nip for bad guys." Derek snarled. Stiles narrowed his eyes at him.

"You're the one that took us to the preserve."

"Because you said you liked that one spot near the cliff!"

"That's not-" there's a pained howl in the background, and Stiles cuts off. "Forget it. Let's go." He grabbed Derek's hand and started tugging him towards the source of the sound.

 

* * *

 

 

"This getting to be really sad." Lydia informed him.

He's made several attempts at proposal, and he's pretty much failed at each one of them. There's always work, or trolls, or bigoted old people interrupting their night. The last, most memorable attempt was at the ice cream shop. He'd been about to do it, when Peter, of all people, walked in. And he knew why Derek was there too. Kept giving him that creepy grin whenever Stiles wasn't looking. God.

"I know."

"You have to do something."

"I know." He groaned.

"You should do it tomorrow." She advised him. He frowned.

"Why tomorrow?"

"Because. I made a reservation for you guys at that new place." She waved towards the door. "You said you wanted it to be romantic. So there. Romance." Derek sputtered. "What? It's a good idea. I should know, I came up with it."

That could...actually work.

"Thanks."

"Though, Stiles wouldn't care, you know."

" _I_ care." He huffed, standing up. "He'll be home soon. I'm going to go."

"Good luck!" She called after him.

He'd need it.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Derek woke up to soft humming coming from the kitchen, and the smell of pancakes in the air. It was Stiles' day off. He must've gotten pancake batter the last time he went to the store.

_I'm not waiting._

He got up quickly, grabbed his jacket, and pulled out the small red box. He could hear Stiles turn off the stove and open the fridge.

Lydia would be pissed. She'd made reservations and everything.

"Hey!" He said cheerily when he saw Derek come out of their room. "I made you pancakes. Not sure how many you wanted so- _mmmph_!" He laughed when Derek kissed him.

_Waiting is so stupid._

"Marry me." He blurted. _Smooth._

"Wh-what?" Stiles stuttered, his eyes comically wide.

"I..." He sighed, holding up the box popping it open. "I had plans. A lot of them. But they kept getting interrupted. I wanted it to be...a lot more romantic than this, and I'd been planning on doing this since before you got shot, but there was never the right time. I was so stupid, now that I think about, because I love you and how I do this shouldn't matter, but...Stiles?" His boyfriend was standing completely still, jug of milk clutched tightly in his hand, and unreadable expression on his face.

Not how he pictured this moment, honestly. "Baby?" He tried, hoping that might illicit...any response, really.

"Oh my god." Stiles whispered. It seemed to be the only thing people could say when they saw it.

"I can start over." Derek said, nervous now. "We can go to dinner, if that what you want. Forget this happened. Lydia made reservations at this restraint, and I was going to do it there, but you made pancakes, and I-"

"No!" Stiles shouted so loud, he startled. "I mean, no, Jesus, don't start over. Yes, yes, I'll marry you! Of course I'll marry you, oh my god."

"Oh." Derek said dumbly. And then Stiles grabbed either side of his face and kissed him. He tasted like tooth paste and coffee. Like home. And Derek couldn't imagine the rest of his life without him. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him as close as he possibly could, lifting him up and setting him down in the kitchen counter. Stiles giggled. "What?"

"I think you forgot something?" He looked pointedly down at the ring.

"Right. That." He nodded, and Stiles laughed. It was a great laugh.

"I love you." He sighed as Derek slipped the ring onto his finger.

"I know."

"I so glad I'm marrying a nerd."

 

* * *

 

 

He was right. Lydia had been sort of pissed. Not that it mattered, in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was kind of short. The next one will one longer, probably.
> 
> (In case anyone was wondering, the events of season four never happened in this universe. The Darach, Alpha Pack, and the Nogitsune happened, but none of the original betas left or died.)


End file.
